Youtube Poop World
Summary Youtube Poop World and its sequel, Youtube Poop Saga, are RPG Maker Games made by Youtube Poop Games on Gamejolt, which are available for download here. The story takes place in the 61st century, where the entirety of the world is now populated by characters that represent Youtube Poop stars and media icons. Numerous characters from the Phillips CD-i games and other bad forms of media that have achieved memetic status make appearances in the game one way or another, be it as an NPC, playable character, or a boss. In Youtube Poop World, the story follows Link on his 18th birthday one he first gets his sword. With it, he and several cohorts he gains along the way fight their way through hordes of evil juggaloes, cultists, soldiers, and interdimensional beings with the ultimate goal of stopping I. M. Meen from reawakening Eric Osborne and destroying the world. Youtube Poop Saga is essentially the same kind of story, only many more party members can be recruited along the way, each of which can be swapped in and out of the five available slots as the player so desires, allowing the player full control over their entire party. In this story, Link and his custom party must stop The Drake from destroying the universe. Powers of the Verse The fodder tiers of this verse scale to a Building level feat performed by a normal citizen. The numerous mid tiers have displayed feats reaching almost every variation of Town level, City level, and Mountain level, with the occasional High Universe level feat via damaging the fabric of space and time. God tiers sit comfortably at Universe level+. For speed, Low tiers are Peak Human and Mid tiers have feats within the Supersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ range. For the God tiers, while some are on par with the Mid tiers, others have Infinite Speed via being able to exist out of the timestream and resist time manipulation, or in some cases being outright stated to have infinite speed. Almost every character possesses some form of Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Electricity, Ice, and Fire most commonly), Statistics Amplification, Barrier Creation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, or Summoning. With access to certain weapons, other characters may possess Holy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attacks, BFR, or OHKO. The God Tiers possess Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation. Explanations Why this verse is here I would like anybody opposed to this verse being on this wiki to read this first. I have put this wiki here as opposed to Joke Battles Wiki or anywhere else. I know that at first glance, one might easily assume that this is just another meme verse that shouldn't be allowed here. But I'm writing this section here to explain that this is not the case. It's fanon. It's a legitimate story that contains legitimate characters. While it does contain lots of jokes and media references, it's not just another game about memes; tons of emphasis was placed on the development of the game's characters, lore, and world. And while the main cast does loosely represent "memetic" characters that have frequently been used in YTPs, their actual overall character is much more than just a meme. Link, while he will occasionally recite lines from the CD-i games, accompanied with sound clips and everything, is not entirely defined by the memetic status of that game; he is his own character with interests, relationships, embarrassing moments from his childhood, losses, and accomplishments, most of which have nothing to do with the CD-i games at all. This verse does not violate any rules by being here, either. They are characters made by someone else, and I have credited the author numerous times. They are fanon characters that are completely different from their canon counterparts (Link is nothing like the version of him that appeared in the CD-i games. At all.), and they aren't above omnipotent parody characters or anything like that. Yes it's true that the story tells lots of jokes, clever media references, and some even some memes here and there, but the story itself and the effort put into making it certainly was not a joke. It is very much its own game with its own story, and again, while the characters loosely represent memes, they are more than just that. The developer put months of effort into making the game, and for an RPG Maker game that uses the default graphics and tilesets, it's legitimately really good. It meets the criteria for being fanon, not just a game about memes. Not only that, but I would like this series to get more publicity. If it were to be placed on Joke Battles wiki, that's all it is going to be; a joke. And like I said before, the effort of the developer in making this game is too commendable for it to be viewed as such. So TL;DR, Despite what it looks like, this game is not just another game about memes; it doesn't violate any rules and it fits into the criteria for what should be allowed onto this wiki just fine. The characters in this verse, while they loosely represent memes, are much more than that. It definitely falls into the definition of fanon, not just a game about memes. Plus, I would like it to get more publicity. Legendary Weapons Many characters in the YTP games have an entire weapon class dedicated to them; Cory Baxter has Mops, Michael Rosen has Plums, Morshu has Bombs, etcetera. However, there are some classes of weapons taht can be wielded by almost any character. These classes are called Universal Weapons, and can include whips, brass knuckles, clawed gauntlets, etc. Each weapon class in YTP Saga (except for whips), be it Universal or character-unique, has two especially powerful weapons known as Legendary Weapons. These weapons are only obtainable through certain side-quests or by defeating certain bosses, and are often described in their in-game descriptions to be on a level far higher than that of the typical weapons that can be found in their respective classes. The second Legendary Weapon (it has no official term but let's call it secondary) in each class is always far stronger than that of the first Legendary Weapon (let's call it primary). The Primary Legendary Weapons are all scaled to Morshu's Tsar Bomba, which should have a yield of 58 Megatons of TNT, putting them all at City level+. The Secondary Legendary Weapons are all scaled to Luigi's Meatball Obliterator, which generates 412 Megatons of TNT, putting them all at Mountain level. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *ArbitraryNumbers Opponents * Neutral * Characters 'North America' *'Hyrule' **Link **King Harkinian **Zelda **Lord Kiro **Jergins **Sho'nuff **Fred Flinstone **R.J. Fails **Ansrew Dres **Tom R. Toe *'Chew York' **Cory Baxter **Mister Kill **Doctor Willie **Gwonam **Caillou **Hektan **Major Minor **Josh Peck *'Equestria' **Celestia **Mane Five **Rainbow Dash *'Private Investigative Secret Service (PISS)' **Big Boss **The Fat Man **Lieutenant Chill **Lieutenant Otzi **Sundowner **Benedict Cumberbatch **Omfak **Lupay **Armstrong **Le Donut Man **Major Minor **Guy Fieri **Muscloo Man **Liquid Meen **4chan the Hacker **Colonel Parsons **Captain Agrumunt *'Wolfram Beta' **Viacom CEO **Epic Meme Atheist King **Super Shrek **Geoff Keighley **Bonzi Buddy **Lamar Smith **Wolfram Beta *'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' **Vincent/Springtrap **Freddy's Gang *'Jickleberg' **Hamburger Pimp **Fred Durst *'Matsu Cult' **Osomatsu Maruno **Karamatsu Maruno **Choromatsu Maruno **Ichumatsu Maruno **Jyushimatsu Maruno **Todomatsu Maruno *'New Towesia' **Mr. Towes **Homsar.com *'Other' **Chuck E. Cheese **Skeleton Pirate **Insane Clown Posse **The Village People **Pepe **Gnorris **Duane Europe *'Mushroom Kingdom' **Morshu **Bowser **Ainsley Harriot **Michael Rosen *'Dinosaur World' **Peyity **I.M. Meen **Ophelia Chill *'L'Arena' - In Little Italy, there is an arena where the player can face off against a series of opponents, and is allowed to take as much time as he or she wants in between fights. In YTP Saga, this ends with Yukari Yakumo, who isn't listed in this faction due to originating from Gensokyo. **Scout Face **ICBM Inkling **Niceguy Neckbeard **Perrito Super Gordito **Big Bubba **Assault Helicopter **The Chav **The Gopnik **Mr. Clipboard **Laeffy **Kyle, That Kid *'David's Little Gang' - At some point in YTP Saga, Link meets up with Michael Rosen in Europe through a portal system Mick installed in his cafe. Here, Rosen, informs Link about a death threat he received in a mail, exclaiming that the sender was going to kill Rosen -- and his plums. The perpetrator was later revealed to be David Alexander, who had gathered up a whole gang to assassinate him. Link and co. quickly assemble to attack each member individually before they carry out their plan. **David Alexander **Lollipop Lady **Harrybo's Grandad **Harrybo **Eileen Ogle **The Inspector **The Skyfoogle **Uncle Ronnie *'Little Italy' **Fat Mario **Gay Luigi **Mario and Luigi? *'Serbia' **Dat Face Russian **Tupac Shakur *'Sparta' **King Leonidas *'Capital City' **Deepercutt **Mayor Cravendish *'Amsterdamia' **Normandy **Mad Bomber *'Sweden' **Pewdiepie **Nega Lean **Joel Africa *'Kawaki Haty'a' **Segata Saturn **Tony *'Gwonam City' **Dark Gwonam *'Other' **Doctor Rabbit **Chef Excellence **Doctor Robotnik **Scratch **Grounder Asia * Lebro Doge ** Crazy Frog * Island of Hope ** Squid Sisters ** Reggie * Manchuria ** The Infomaniac * Other ** The Dragonborn Aussie/Oceania * Minion Supreme Jumper Isles Throughout the majority of YTP Saga, the Jumper Isles is a location unavailable to the player because Gwonam II, the worker at Squadala Flights, tells them that there is currently a civil war going on there that he doesn't want to get involved in. Later on he reveals this to be a cover-up for the fact that one of P.I.S.S.'s main bases is located there, so the gang takes Morshu's airship and skydives, landing safely on the islands. Here, they must move quickly to take out I.M. Goodreeder, a clone of I.M. Meen, before he escapes. *Chocadooby *Wiggles Puppets *Grown Men Moved to Tears *Playstation Logo *I.M. Goodreader *Whinefield Drewland In an optional post-game side quest, Drew Pickles has his own floating island in the sky. It's shaped like a penis. A gang tries to take Drew's fun away and conquer his land, and Link and co. must help Drew stop them. * The Manager * Barack Obama Doll * Pube Muppet * Yogi Bear * The Humongous Bunch * Screw Pickles * Drew Pickles The Moon * Domino's ** Moon Man ** Mikudayo ** Scott Oelkers ** Thetis *'One Meen Airship' **OMA-MR-P2 Chanbo Chanbo is a world between dimensions. It has three different factions, all of which span for miles. In the main overworld lies a hub room that has portals connecting to various other parts of the world. In YTP World, this room would contain the portals to Earth, Heaven, The Moon, Meen's Labyrinth, Drewland, Vaktovia, and the Urethane, all of which are places the story takes the heroes through at different points in the game. In YTP Saga, this room contained the portals to Earth, Druid World, 2014 Earth, Ripple Star, Cold World, Gensokyo, and the Moon. * Vaktovians - The Vaktovians are a race of beings currently being led by Emperor Vaktus, with the first leader in history being Emperor Menthar. They play an antagonistic role throughout the entirety of Youtube Poop World, where they work together with I.M. Meen to take over Earth. In Youtube Poop Saga, they remain neutral until P.I.S.S. commanded Link and Co. to attack their bases. After this, Emperor Vaktus communicates with King Harkinian via hologram, asking them to leave the Vaktovians alone. The next quest involves Vaktus joining Link and Co. in forming a secret plan to attack the P.I.S.S. base, and remains as a playable party member for the rest of the game. ** Emperor Vaktus ** Vaktovian Prototype ** Vaktovian Soldiers ** Bygonis ** General Dologan ** Menthar ** Vaktovian Roller ** J.A.D.O.T. * Old Matter ** Kylik'benris ** Avar'tukuska * Other ** Harry and Terry ** The Singularity Druid World Towards the beginning of YTP Saga, Link and company are asked by P.I.S.S. to inspect a mysterious whirlpool. When they sail within reach of it, King Harkinian drops his dinner and trips onto the steering wheel, making the ship get pulled in. It turns out this whirlpool was actually a portal to another dimension, the Druid World. Here, they meet Druid Nuada, who joins them in saving the dimension from the Nega Druid. *Druid Nuada *Nega Druid *Trojan Man Old Earth In YTP Saga, Link and King Harkinian traveled back in time to defeat Oz in a weaker state to prevent P.I.S.S. from weaponizing him in the present. The characters listed here are all boss battles that can only be encountered during this part of the story, or when the player goes back to revisit this time period via the portal in Chanbo. Lilly Satou is an obtainable party member who assists Link in the initial fight with Oz and accompanies him for the rest of the game. * Filthy Frank * Salamander Man * Pink Guy * Lilly Satou * Tyler, The Creator * Dynamo * Jimbles Notronbo Bad Earth In YTP World, Link and company crashed down into earth in Morshu's spaceship and became frozen in solid ice, like Captain America. Once they finally broke free, the world was conquered by the Vaktovians, who had eight generals control the lands. One of them was Drew Pickles, who will not be listed here as he is already mentioned above. *'Eight Generals' **Militron **Gaston **Chad Warden Ripple Star A planet entirely separate from Earth, and the home planet of Ribbon and Adeleine, as well as Link's true biological mother. At the beginning of the game, Adeleine fell off of Death Mountain and fell into a coma for a while, and was taken to Ripple Star to recover. Later in the game, Ribbon would come to Earth and invite Link and Co. to come and visit her on her home planet, only to find out that the planet was getting invaded by the Dark Matter race, led by Zero Three. * Zero Three * Miracle Matter * Fred Fuckstone * Barney Buttloaves * Jeff Mangum * Adeleine Cold World When Link and Co. get on Ribbon's ship to leave back to their home planet, the ship breaks down from the lack of a fusion converter, and crashlands on Cold World, an icy planet with a global Shingles epidemic. The gang ends up having to travel across the planet, searching for six ice chunks to put into place on Shingle Hill, and address the source of the epidemic. *Duck Donald *Fred Phelps *Wheel Gator *Martin Ssempa *Kanye West *Mengele's Spirit Gensokyo After Link and company heard that P.I.S.S. was going to try and attack Gensokyo, they worked in tandem with the Time Warrior to travel across dimensions and stop them. *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Yukari Yakumo *Flandre Scarlet *Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Animeen *Lord Farquad *Super Duper Sumos Heaven Mr. Towes exploited the 4th wall and killed Link via a "cutscene death", assaulting Link with a gun while his back was turned outside of the RPG turn-based field of battle, whereas otherwise it would take many more shots to kill him. Link awakens next to his father in heaven, and meets with SuperYoshi himself. Supes makes a deal with Link and tells him that if he defeats Kim Jong-il, he will be allowed to go back to earth any time that he is killed. * SuperYoshi * Kim Jong-il Urethane In the game's backstory, SuperYoshi banished Oz to Urethane, a hell-like dimension. I.M. Meen freed him from the Urethane, and upon escaping, Oz turned the universe blue. In this suspenseful moment, Link must unsheathe Vokulkriid from a stone in Chanbo and fight Oz in his newly made castle-dimension. * Eric Osborne Weapons * The MacGuffin * BIG HEAT * The Master Sword Vehicles * Rhodes Colos